A Normal Day For The Resident Manager
by Love Hina Addict
Summary: As Keitaro Urashima wakes up to yet another day, what dangers and dilemmas may he face? One chapter story.


**A Normal Day For The Resident Manager.**

_**'Set one year after Keitaro begins his new residential manager job'**_

_**Note: I do not own anything to do with Love Hina. I only own this fan-fiction story.**_

(-o-)

"A promise...That's all I can remember...Who was it to? I only remember her face...Who is she? Is she close by? Damn it!...Why can't I remember?..."

As the sun lays it's crimson aura among the large structure known as the Hinata-Sou, Keitaro Urashima finally regains consciousness, as the final memories of that fateful time 15 years ago begin to flood his mind once again.

He was never unkind to anyone, least of all the girls living at the Hinata-Sou, and yet, try as he might, he always found a way to enrage them. It could have been anything, from tripping over one of them, to grabbing their hand while at the dinner table. They were all accidents, yet they never believed him. He even had his own nickname, seemingly being called 'pervert' at every instance of an accident.

He stretched harshly, as if the futon he was laying on had been the hard floor, and walked to get changed. He glanced up, to see the clock. 7:30am. A usual time for Keitaro to wake up, seeing as how he had his duties to attend to.

After putting on his clothes, he pushed aside the door of his room, and began walking down to the dining room, well aware that breakfast was going to be served, and a nervous Shinobu talking soon after. He finally reached the stairs leading to the dining area, where Naru was seen, shortly ahead, proceeding down.

Keitaro's thoughts had gotten the better of him, as he still believed that he was in love with this girl. Naru, meanwhile, gave the wayward manager a sly, hateful look, to which Keitaro cringed slightly, before carrying on to his destination.

"Sempai, how is your breakfast?" an eager Shinobu cried.

"Just perfect, like it always is! Thank you once again," replied Keitaro, who only just noticed her staring at him with her big, azure eyes. He had begun to blush, and the other girls, including Naru, noticed this.

"You're not breathing..." mused Kaolla-Su, a hyperactive high-schooler, after she saw Keitaro in his almost petrified state. She began poking a banana at him in the arm, to which he responded by gasping, and looking around the table.

"You pervert! How can you lose yourself in a high-schooler!?" a destructive Naru shouted while her fist clenched in her own fashion.

"WHAT!? I was merely looking at her, while saying thanks! I'm sorry!" Keitaro spurted when he noticed the now aggravated stance of Naru hovering by his seat, with a fist supposedly aimed at his right cheek.

"You never learn!" fired Naru, who by the end of the sentence, had let rip with her patented 'Naru-punch', sending Keitaro flying through the wall, and into the small woods surrounding the Hinata-Sou.

"What did you do to Sempai!?" cried Shinobu, distressed at the current occurrences.

Meanwhile, in the vegetation, Keitaro had just gotten his breath back, and began to realise that there was no need for such a...show of power. He thought that, even though he had been a relatively unwelcome person because of his not-so-grand entrance a year ago, surely by now he would have been a bit more...accepted.

He seemed to be, in his thoughts, a sort of punching bag, endlessly getting punched, kicked, blown up and just generally _abused_ by everyone there, even at times his own aunt, to which he would never call her.

He mused at his thoughts for about five minutes, before making his way through the foliage back to the entrance of the Hinata-Sou, on the way stopping to glance at his watch to realise that the time was now 9:05am.

"A full day ahead," he said, "Great..."

(-o-)

Even if he was not considered a welcome addition to the Hinata-Sou family, he was determined to try and fulfill at least three targets. One being, to at least get the other girls to _like_ him. Second target being that he would properly maintain the Hinata-Sou while his grandmother was away, to which he was very consistently doing, in between the beatings.

The last target, however, was one that he had been aiming at for the past 15 years, at least. The promise of his dreams, to a young girl who suddenly moved away after telling Keitaro-kun the legend of happiness after entering Toudai. Yes, his last, and most sustaining target was to enter Toudai, to which the girl of his dreams was to meet him, and then for the two of them to live together forever, in happiness.

Almost drooling from the sudden lapse of reality, a tired Keitaro had finally cleaned the large expanse of rocks and warm water known as the hot springs, as well as the whole interior of the Hinata-Sou. He looked at his steamed up watch. 4:55pm. He had done the maintenance of the house for that day, and he definitely felt as if he had done it, too.

He had picked up his bucket, mop, and any other utensils used for the cleaning of the dormitory, and began to walk back to the storage room of the hot springs. Whilst head-first into the storage area trying to put his equipment away, the door opened at the other end of the hot springs.

"Hey, I put a sign up on the door saying that I was clea...I'M SO SORRY!" exclaimed a now nose-bleeding Keitaro, for what he had just witnessed, was going to be the last thing he would see for at least 10 minutes. A now towel-wrapped Motoko unsheathed her sword from seemingly out of nowhere, and launched an all out barrage of air type energy waves against the now reluctant manager.

"I will never forgive you for this!" choked Motoko, after having exposed herself to the embrace of the manager's eyes. Keitaro, after a further ten minutes, finally regained consciousness, and lifted his heavy self onto his feet, contemplating what had just happened. Luckily for him, Motoko was gone, though for her anger, a miracle would need to have happened to meet the same standards.

"7:10pm, time for my study club," thought Keitaro just as he had finished his supper.

"Thank you yet again, Shinobu, it was delicious!" squeaked the scared shell of Keitaro, in case a beating was imminent. Shinobu replied by merely blushing a menacing crimson, to which Kitsune, who had just finished her food too, responded by taking a sip of sake, and mumbling as she went back up the stairs to her room.

The study club consisted of Mutsumi, Naru and Keitaro, whereas the latter person really did more questioning then answering them. Naru, powering up once again for a straight punch to the jaw, justified to Keitaro that:

"I won't be able to hold your hand in the test room, you know! Try it yourself," there and then releasing the energy pent up in her fist, to which Keitaro, albeit in a lot of pain, screamed:

"Why am I even doing this?..."

His thoughts were not in a completely unsanitary fashion, as he knew very well why he was studying. Yet at times like those, he just began to really think about his future.

"Even if I do get into Toudai this time, will I meet her...?"

"Finally, its time to go to sleep..." creaked a weak, and mentally distorted Keitaro. Leaving the study club door, he passed by Shinobu on the way to his room, to which he sweetly gestured good night, and she did the same, even if she seemed to blush slightly. This little fact about Shinobu just seemed to make Keitaro's day all the more...easy to cope with.

The doors thrown open by an act of tiredness, he quickly shut them, and settled on his futon, staring at the photo book to which contained a lot of pictures of only himself. It was true that he never has been with many girls, and the photo album proved this.

"Good memories, while they lasted...Oh well, time for sleep. Got a big day again tomorrow," he joked as he rubbed his slightly sore jaw from the earlier assault.

He began to drift away, after about 10 minutes, into what he thought was his dreams. Mumbling, he softly whispered:

"When two people in love get into Toudai, they can live happily ever after...Who was it that told me this...Who did I Promise...?"

(-o-)

_**Well here it is-my first story. All reviews welcome as I can further improve by using them. Thank you all for reading, more to come in the future!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Love Hina. I only own this fan-fiction story.**_


End file.
